Try A Little Tenderness
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: A bit of Faberry Fluff. Dork!Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Not proof read- just fluff that I came up with. Yes, I am still working on the prompts I was sent.

I still can't believe it's over :'( I believe that it shall never end as we have fanfiction. As long as we keep writing, Faberry can keep happening, even though it was treated like shit by stupid writers :(

Disclaimer: I don't not own glee, otherwise I would be rich and Faberry would be taking over the world.

Quinn excused herself from the table to try Rachel again.

She couldn't believe she was doing this to her.

Russell shook his head and shared an irritated look with his wife. Dinner was supposed to be eaten an hour ago, and they were still waiting to meet their daughter's first girlfriend. To say they weren't impressed would be an understatement.

Judy had went to a lot of trouble looking up, and perfecting a vegan menu for them all to have, just to make this girl feel welcome.

They could forgive her for missing dinner- however, they would not forgive the turmoil that this Rachel girl was putting their daughter through. She hadn't even had the common decency to phone.

They watched their little girl pacing, as she dialled the number, her embarrassment evident.

"Well, this one isn't going last long I hope, she deserves better than this." Russell whispered.

Judy nodded, frowning, "Someone who can operate a phone at least."

It had been a surprise when Quinn had come out to them, and even more of a shock when she said that she had a girlfriend. They had been fine with it, although a little annoyed that their daughter had been in a relationship for six months and kept it quiet. They had demanded to meet this girlfriend of hers as soon as possible and the dinner was arranged for two weeks from that day of revelations.

Finally the phone was answered, it was the fifth time she had tried Rachel, and she was furious. "Rachel! Where are you? Do you know-" She hissed, only to abruptly halt.

Russell and Judy, shared a look of concern as their daughter fell silent, then started firing questions down the phone.

"What? Is she alright? What happened? S-surgery? W- can I come and see her, please?" She nodded and mumbled into the phone, then hung up. Her body visibly shaking.

Russell stood up from the table, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

He could see the tears shining in her eyes, "Rachel's been in an accident. She's at Lima General, I don't know what happened b-but she needed surgery. I'm sorry but I need to go- I need to-"

"Honey, stop. We'll all go, there's no way you can drive like this." Judy spoke softly, as she pulled her daughter into a hug, and nodded to Russell to get the keys.

Quinn was crying by the time they got to the car, and they all felt a little guilty for assuming that they had been let down when apparently something bad had happened.

When they found out that the brunette was out of surgery and had been taken to a room, Quinn had ran ahead of them to get to her.

They slowly approached and saw a small brunette in the bed, wearing a mud-stained white dress shirt (complete with tie), superman braces, tidy looking black jeans, and blue converse.

Who was apparently dosed up on morphine.

"QUINN!" They watched the girl beam like the Cheshire Cat at the sight of their daughter. "She's my girlfriend." She not-so-successfully-whispered to the nurse checking her vitals.

Quinn immediately started fussing when she reached the girl's side. "Rachel, what happened? Are you okay?" She ran her hand over the blue cast on her girlfriend's left arm, then cupped her face and tilted her head to look at the stitched cut on the right side.

"You're all blurry Quinn! I'm blind!" Rachel squeaked then grinned again. "Because love is blind! And I love you!" Rachel pointed at Quinn, then shut one eye and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Then tapped Quinn on the nose. "Boop." The little brunette then dissolved into a fit of chuckles.

"Here you dork." Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile, and pulled out a spare pair of thick black-framed glasses from her purse, carefully sliding them onto her girlfriend's face.

"Your dork." Rachel mumbled with a smile. "You're gorgeous..."

Quinn blushed, and Russell and Judy shared an approving smile.

Then Rachel turned to them, "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Most beautiful girl I've seen." Russell agreed, staring at the blushing girl in amusement.

"I like you, you're smart. Quinn's smart too. Hey you look like Quinn!" She shouted happily at Judy.

Judy just laughed at how pleased the girl sounded.

"Rachel..." Quinn tried to inform her who she was actually talking too, when Rachel frowned at her. "What's wrong?" She began to get concern that maybe Rachel was in pain or something.

"I think I'm late Quinn."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to have dinner with you parents! I'm late!" Rachel tried to get up, and Quinn immediately pushed her back down into the bed. Her parents moving closer to the bed in case they needed to help.

"Whoa, hold on, it's alright Rach. They came with me when we heard about your accident."

Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn began to cry again, and she quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I fell out of a tree."

Quinn pulled away sniffling, "What on earth were you doing in a tree?"

Rachel blushed, "Lord Tubbington had gotten wedged between two branches. I was on my way to your house, but I couldn't just leave him there, when I went up, I got him free but he's so fat the branch had weakened already. He jumped making it snap and I just fell. Sorry Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed Rachel on the cheek, aware her parents were there or else she would have given her a bigger kiss (she'd just have to wait), and Rachel went a brilliant red as usual.

They didn't notice the raised eyebrows as Rachel's heart rate spiked on the monitor.

She loved it when Rachel got shy on her, especially when the little nerd was generally the more confident of the pair.

"My parents are here you know?"

Rachel's eyes went wide as she slowly turned to the couple standing at her right side. Then back to Quinn and nodded her head in their direction.

"Yep. That's them."

Rachel swallowed, then turned back and extended her hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr and Mrs Fabray."

The couple took turns shaking the girl's hand. "So Rachel, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Russell asked teasingly.

"DAD!" Quinn complained, carefully stroking Rachel's shoulder.

"Um... I really want to give her cuddles right now, uh sir." Rachel nodded, a serious expression of her face.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Rachel was, although she knew that the girl would no doubt be mortified if she recalled this tomorrow. She could hear her parents laughing and Rachel looked so confused.

"Quinn likes my cuddles!" Her parents laughed harder as Rachel deemed them to be mocking her, which, they kind of were. "Don't you Quinn?"

Big brown eyes stared up at her, seeking reassurance, although they were a little unfocussed.

Quinn blushed as her mother spoke up. "Awk, Quinnie..."

Rachel glanced at them and then at her, "Quinn?"

The blonde sighed, there was no way she could deny her, "Of course I do."

Rachel beamed up at her and held her arms out for a hug. Quinn shook her head and hugged her back, savouring the moment as she was held tightly against her and she breathed in Rachel's scent.

"You have the best hugs, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and happened to raise her eyes up to see her parents watching them with a certain tenderness. She felt pride swell in her when her father mouthed "she's a keeper" at her.

She already knew that. That's why she was so angry earlier, she had thought that Rachel may have changed her mind about them when she spoke about meeting her parents. She'd been a little off since she had asked her to dinner and thought maybe she was second guessing their relationship, now she could see it as it was. Rachel had just been terribly nervous.

"Where's your parents, Rach?" She asked, soothingly rubbing her girlfriend's back and feeling her relax.

"Work conference, so I have to stay here tonight."

Quinn frowned. Of all the times for the Berry men to actually go to a conference it has to be the one time Rachel gets hurt. She doubted they would ever leave her again until she went to college. Heck, knowing them, they'd probably try to enrol with her.

Her parents traded uncertain glances and the her mother spoke up, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Mrs Fabray?" Rachel replied, reluctantly letting go of Quinn and then flopping on to the bed.

"You can come home with us until your parents get back, would you like that?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Can I sleep on the pull out couch-bed thing? Quinn said its cool."

They were actually going to say she could stay in Quinn's room with the door wide open, but this was better.

"If... If you want to."

Rachel grinned. "Awesome. Can I have another hug?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but complied, and the elder Fabrays left to get the paperwork sorted out.

Once they had gotten Rachel discharged, picked up some clothes from her house and gotten home, the brunette's painkillers were wearing off and she started stiffening up.

They found out that she had also fractured a few ribs when she impacted with the ground and should be careful with how she sleeps.

Quinn managed to pressure her parents as Rachel got changed to let her stay with her through the night in case anything happened.

Rachel had struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in until Quinn lay with her, and then she simply spooned her.

When Russell and Judy nervously entered the den, they couldn't help but find the sight that greeted them absolutely adorable.

Quinn was curled into a tiny ball, and Rachel was moulded to her back with her arm firmly around their daughter's waist, who had threaded her fingers through a small tan hand keeping the arm in place.

At one point Quinn started fussing and they thought for sure that she was about to waken, only for Rachel to nuzzle into her neck, making her turn in the hold and wrap her own arm around Rachel's waist so they were now holding one another, before settling down again.

As far as first impressions go, Rachel had certainly made an unbeatable one.

They were pretty sure that they would be seeing a lot more of the little brunette in the future and they were rather pleased about it.

They would even go as far to say that Rachel was worthy of Quinn- which, from the father of a teenage girl, was practically a royal seal of approval.

And yet, Rachel may barely recall the previous day since she was doped up to the eyeballs! Ah well, at least they had plenty of things that they could use to tease her about...

At the minute though, they quietly retreated to let the pair cuddle in private.

Reviews? 


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: I forgot I'd posted this story before haha, but for some reason there's an extra 91 words in this version (not including this) maybe I just added to the A/N I don't know but I figure I might as well put this up.**

**Note: Not proof read- just fluff that I came up with. Yes, I am still working on the prompts I was sent.**

**I still can't believe it's over :'( I believe that it shall never end as we have fanfiction. As long as we keep writing, Faberry can keep happening, even though it was treated like shit by stupid writers- at some points :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, otherwise I would be rich and Faberry would be taking over the world.**

-/-

Quinn excused herself from the table to try Rachel again.

She could not believe she was doing this to her.

Russell shook his head and shared an irritated look with his wife. Dinner was supposed to be eaten an hour ago, and they were still waiting to meet their daughter's first girlfriend. To say they were not impressed would be an understatement.

Judy had gone to a lot of trouble looking up, and perfecting a vegan menu for them all to have, just to make this girl feel welcome.

They could forgive her for missing dinner- however; they would not forgive the turmoil that this Rachel girl was putting their daughter through. She hadn't even had the common decency to phone.

They watched their little girl pacing, as she dialed the number, her embarrassment evident.

"Well, this one isn't going last long I hope, our baby deserves better than this." Russell whispered.

Judy nodded, frowning, "Someone who can operate a phone at least."

It had been a surprise when Quinn had come out to them, and even more of a shock when she admitted that she had a girlfriend. They had been fine with it, although a little annoyed that their daughter had been in a relationship for six months and kept it from them. They had demanded to meet this girlfriend of hers as soon as possible, and the dinner was arranged for two weeks from that day of revelations.

Finally the phone was answered, it was the fifth time she had tried Rachel, and she was furious. "Rachel! Where are you? Do you know-" She hissed, only to abruptly halt.

Russell and Judy shared a look of concern as their daughter fell silent, then started firing questions down the phone.

"What? Is she all right? What happened? S-surgery? W- can I come and see her, please?" She nodded and mumbled into the phone, then hung up. Her body visibly shaking.

Russell stood up from the table, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

He could see the tears shining in her eyes, "Rachel's been in an accident. She's at Lima General; I don't know what happened b-but she needed surgery. I'm sorry but I need to go- I need to-"

"Honey, stop. We'll all go, there's no way you can drive like this." Judy spoke softly, as she pulled her daughter into a hug, and nodded to Russell to get the keys.

Quinn was crying by the time they got to the car, and they all felt a little guilty for assuming that they had been let down when apparently something bad had happened.

When they found out that the brunette was out of surgery and had been taken to a room, Quinn had ran ahead of them to get to her.

They slowly approached and saw a small brunette in the bed, wearing a mud-stained white dress shirt (complete with a slim black tie), superman braces, tidy looking black jeans, and blue converse.

Who was apparently dosed up on morphine.

"QUINN!" They watched the girl beam like the Cheshire Cat at the sight of their daughter. "She's my girlfriend." She not-so-successfully-whispered to the nurse checking her vitals.

Quinn immediately started fussing when she reached the girl's side. "Rachel, what happened? Are you okay?" She ran her hand over the red cast on her girlfriend's left arm, then cupped her face and tilted her head to look at the stitched cut on the right side.

"You're all blurry Quinn! I'm blind!" Rachel squeaked then grinned again. "Because love is blind! And I love you!" Rachel pointed at Quinn, then shut one eye and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Then tapped Quinn on the nose. "Boop." The little brunette then dissolved into a fit of chuckles.

"Here you dork." Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile, and pulled out a spare pair of thick black-framed glasses from her purse, carefully sliding them onto her girlfriend's slightly bruised face.

"Your dork." Rachel mumbled with an adoring smile. "You're gorgeous..."

Quinn blushed, and Russell and Judy shared an approving smile.

Then Rachel turned to them, "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Most beautiful girl I've seen." Russell agreed, staring at the blushing girl in amusement.

"I like you, you're smart. Quinn's smart too. Hey you look like Quinn!" She shouted happily at Judy.

Judy just laughed at how pleased the girl sounded.

"Rachel..." Quinn tried to inform her who she was actually talking too, when Rachel frowned at her. "What's wrong?" She began to get concerned that maybe Rachel was in pain or something.

"I think I'm late Quinn."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to have dinner with your parents! I'm late!" Rachel tried to get up, and Quinn immediately pushed her back down into the bed. Her parents moving closer to the bed in case they needed to help.

"Whoa, hold on, it's alright Rach. They came with me when we heard about your accident."

Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn began to cry again, and she quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I fell out of a tree."

Quinn pulled away sniffling, "What on earth were you doing in a tree?"

Rachel blushed, "Lord Tubbington had gotten wedged between two branches. I was on my way to your house, but I couldn't just leave him there, when I went up, I got him free but he's so fat the branch had weakened already. He jumped making it snap and I just fell. Sorry Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed Rachel on the cheek, aware her parents were there or else she would have given her a bigger kiss (she'd just have to wait), and Rachel went a brilliant red as usual.

They didn't notice the raised eyebrows as Rachel's heart rate spiked on the monitor.

"I got your favourite colour for my cast." Rachel held her arm up high above her head, trying to appease her girlfriend further.

The blonde shook her head in amusement and gently lowered her little brunette's wounded arm back down.

"You really are my dork, aren't you?" Rachel was almost purple and had pressed her lips into a firm line.

She loved it when Rachel got shy on her, especially when the little nerd was generally the most confident of the pair.

"My parents are here you know?"

Rachel's eyes went wide as she slowly turned to the couple standing at her right side. Then back to Quinn and nodded her head in their direction.

"Yep. That's them."

Rachel swallowed, then turned back and extended her hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr and Mrs Fabray."

The couple took turns shaking the girl's hand. "So Rachel, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Russell asked teasingly.

"DAD!" Quinn complained, carefully stroking Rachel's shoulder, using the action to reassure Rachel and herself.

"Um... I really want to give her cuddles right now, uh sir." Rachel nodded, a serious expression of her face.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Rachel was, although she knew that the girl would no doubt be mortified if she recalled this tomorrow. She could hear her parents laughing and Rachel looked so confused.

"Quinn likes my cuddles!" Her parents laughed harder as Rachel deemed them to be mocking her, which, they kind of were. "Don't you Quinn?"

Big brown eyes stared up at her, seeking validation, although they were a little unfocussed.

Quinn blushed as her mother spoke up. "Awk, Quinnie..."

Rachel glanced at them and then at her, "Quinn?"

The blonde sighed, there was no way she could deny her, "Of course I do."

Rachel beamed up at her and held her arms out for a hug. Quinn rolled her eyes and hugged her back, savouring the moment as she was held tightly against her and she breathed in Rachel's scent.

"You have the best hugs, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and happened to raise her eyes up to see her parents watching them with a certain tenderness. She felt pride swell in her chest when her father mouthed, "she's a keeper" at her.

She already knew that. That's why she was so angry earlier; she had thought that Rachel might have changed her mind about them when she spoke about meeting her parents. She'd been a little off since she had asked her to dinner and thought maybe she was second guessing their relationship, now she could see it as it was. Rachel had just been terribly nervous about making a good first impression.

"Where are your parents, Rach?" She asked, soothingly rubbing her girlfriend's back and feeling her relax.

"Work conference, so I have to stay here tonight."

Quinn frowned. Of all the times for the Berry men to actually go to a conference it has to be the one time Rachel gets hurt. She doubted they would ever leave her again until she went to college. Heck, knowing them, they'd probably try to enroll with her.

Her parents traded uncertain glances and the her mother spoke up, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Mrs Fabray?" Rachel replied, reluctantly letting go of Quinn and then flopping on to the bed.

"You can come home with us until your parents get back, would you like that?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Can I sleep on the pull out couch-bed thing? Quinn said it is cool."

They were actually going to say she could stay in Quinn's room with the door wide open, but this was better.

"If... If you want to."

Rachel grinned. "Awesome. Can I have another hug?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but complied, and the elder Fabrays left to get the paperwork sorted out.

-/-

Once they had gotten Rachel discharged, picked up some clothes from her house and gotten home, the brunette's painkillers were wearing off and she started stiffening up.

They found out that she had also fractured a few ribs when she impacted with the ground and should be careful with how she sleeps.

Quinn managed to pressure her parents as Rachel got changed to let her stay with her through the night in case anything happened.

Rachel had struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in until Quinn lay with her, and then she simply spooned her.

When Russell and Judy nervously entered the den, they couldn't help but find the sight that greeted them absolutely adorable.

Quinn was curled into a tiny ball, and Rachel was molded to her back with her arm firmly around their daughter's waist, who had threaded her fingers through a small tan hand keeping the arm in place.

At one point Quinn started fussing and they thought for sure that she was about to waken, only for Rachel to nuzzle into her neck, making her turn in the hold and wrap her own arm around Rachel's waist so they were now holding one another, before settling down again.

As far as first impressions go, Rachel had certainly made an unbeatable one.

They were pretty sure that they would be seeing a lot more of the little brunette in the future and they were rather pleased about it.

They would even go as far to say that Rachel was worthy of Quinn-, which, from the father of a teenage girl, was practically a royal seal of approval.

And yet, Rachel may barely recall the previous day since she was doped up to the eyeballs! Ah well, at least they had plenty of things that they could use to tease her about...

At the minute though, they quietly retreated to let the pair cuddle in private.

-/-

**Reviews?**


End file.
